


Call Me Captain

by TheRedPalaaladin (Thighz)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Intense Orgasms, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/TheRedPalaaladin
Summary: This is probably not what Shiro had in mind when he offered to show Keith his new ship.





	Call Me Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here to deliver what we've all been thinking about.

The inside of the Atlas control room is smaller than Keith pictured it, given the massive size of the ship itself.

He runs bandaged hands over the edge of the center console, eyes roaming over the chairs and viewing screen down below.

Shiro hovers close behind him, waiting for his opinion.

“She’s beautiful.” Keith says, “She suits you.”

When he glances over his shoulder, Shiro is rubbing his new hand absentmindedly up and down his flesh arm.

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Keith grins, tapping a finger along the curved console, “How did you -?” He waves vaguely.

Shiro hums thoughtfully and shrugs, “I’m not sure. She just -  _ told _ me.”

“Space magic.” Keith mutters, “Figures.”

They share a brief laugh before Shiro launches into a detailed explanation of who runs what on the ship.

He’s excited; Keith can see it in the lines of his face and the crinkle at the corner of his eyes. He hasn't seen Shiro this relaxed and happy in a long time.

Shiro points to each station and recites the name and duty of the officers in charge of it.

Keith is listening, but he’s not drawing his gaze away from Shiro.

He hums in reply at the appropriate times and leans back into the center of the main console.

Mostly to take the strain off his aching limbs. He’s been out of the hospital for over a week, with frequent visits from his mother and Kolivan and Shiro himself, but recovery after a crash to earth is nothing to sneeze at. It takes more effort than he cares to admit just getting out of bed in the morning.

He missed this though; being around Shiro without being chained to a hospital bed. Shiro looked terrified to even give Keith a hug the first visit. Then it was just the awkward one-armed hug of a distant relative, before he finally gave in and just held Shiro’s hand after he’d pull up a chair.

At this point, Keith is going stir crazy.

“-and I’m thinking of bringing in a few more engineers to help Sam out in the -.” Shiro pauses, “Are you okay?”

Keith doesn’t realize he’s zoned out. He was watching the movement of Shiro’s mouth but not exactly hearing the words.

“I’m good.” He replies, smoothing his hands along the console behind his lower back, “Is this where you stand,  _ Captain _ ?”

Shiro flushes instantly and Keith smirks.

“It is - yea - but -.” Shiro laughs nervously, “You don’t have to call me that.”

“It’s your title now, isn’t it?” Keith tilts his head innocently, “ _ Captain _ of the Atlas.”

Shiro’s weight shifts between his feet and he glances over his shoulder for a long moment before turning his gaze back to Keith, “Don’t say it like that.”

“Like what?” Keith murmurs, reaching out to play with the lapels of Shiro’s uniform jacket. He tugs down on it in a mock up of fixing the lines, but it does what it's supposed to.

Shiro sways forward, throat working through an audible swallow, “You know what.” He whispers desperately, “Anyone could walk in.” A pause, “And you’re not fully recovered yet. Don’t think I haven’t seen the limping, Keith.”

Keith makes a soft ‘mmm’ sound as he plays with the buttons. He can smell the soap and aftershave from a morning shower clinging to Shiro’s person. It’s warm and familiar, nothing at all like the stale lemon scent from the sheets of the hospital.

“Missed being in a bed with you.” Keith murmurs, flicking his eyes up to meet Shiro’s.

Shiro lets out a soft sound, could be a whimper, Keith’s not too sure, “Keith -.”

Keith tugs him forward another step until the fabric of their uniforms are touching. 

Shiro is big and warm, and all Keith wants to do is show his belly and bask in that warmth for the rest of the day.

But he has other plans first.

He smooths a hand up and over Shiro’s chest, stopping just above his clavicle. Shiro’s heartbeat is a rushed thump under his palm and the grey of his eyes are slowly being swallowed by black.

“We can’t -.” Shiro lowers his voice.

But he’s not moving away.

Keith arches his back against the console just enough that it brings their hips flush. He can feel Shiro shift forward, cock half-hard in his pants. His eyes are zeroed in on Keith’s mouth and a warm, metal palm is now cupping the arch of his spine, keeping him in place.

Keith reaches up to wrap his arms around the back of Shiro’s neck and he grins, “You’re so easy, Captain.”

Shiro frowns, white brows narrowing, “And you’re a tease.”

Keith resists the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious statement and instead tries to pull Shiro’s mouth down to meet his own, “I’m sick of waiting.”

“Impatient.” Shiro mumbles.

Keith sinks his nails into the back of Shiro’s neck, “I’ve been waiting  _ weeks _ , Shiro.”

“You were in the hospital.” The metal hand digs into the flesh of Keith’s back, a warning.

Keith shivers and tilts his head, eager for the feel of Shiro’s mouth against his own, “Come  _ on _ .” But Shiro is still resisting, still holding back.

“I almost lost you.” Shiro whispers.

“You didn’t.” Keith presses closer, “I’m right here.” He yanks down again, “Kiss me, Captain.”

Shiro groans helplessly and aligns their mouths.

They surge together, both starving for this after so long without. Keith can barely remember the last time they did. Was it in the lions? Was it before they reached earth? After?

Shiro’s flesh arm curls under the bones of his shoulder blades, pressing them so close Keith can feel Shiro’s heartbeat against his own.

The kiss is slick and warm, Keith can feel it tingling down to his toes. Every slide of Shiro’s fingers, metal or flesh, cause goosebumps to rise along his arms. One dips under the edge of his shirt, skimming the flesh there and inviting a stuttered moan to break between their mouths.

Keith tries to get closer, but there’s no space left between them.

Shiro’s mouth is soft, but the kiss is burning. His hips hitch and roll into Keith’s own. They’re both aroused, both a little too desperate.

When they break apart for air, Shiro’s nose glides across the rise of Keith’s cheek, right over the scar. Shiro’s breath is humid and his teeth tug at the lobe of his ear, “Your  _ Captain _ is going to fuck you right here.”

And Keith’s chest hitches with a startled breath and heat pools, molten and sudden, between his legs.

Keith didn’t expect Shiro to  _ play along _ .

His legs shake as Shiro parts them with a thick thigh, the muscle putting delicious pressure against his cock. Keith rolls along it, pleasure skating through his belly and drawing out a long moan.

Shiro rumbles happily as he mouths at Keith’s ear, then back along his cheek to find his lips.

Keith can feel the rise and burn of his oncoming orgasm. He gasps against Shiro’s mouth and his hands struggle to keep a hold on Shiro’s wide shoulders.

“ _ Shiro _ \- Takas -.” He groans as Shiro sucks his bottom lip, “I’m-.”

The thigh between his legs retreats and the burn fades. He growls, eyes flying open to meet Shiro’s smirking gaze.

“What the hell, Shiro?” Keith snaps.

Shiro’s metal hand curls into the length of his hair and yanks his head back. 

He hisses, fingernails sinking into Shiro’s shoulders.

“Is that any way to speak to your Captain?” Shiro tugs again, sending pinpricks of pain across his scalp.

Keith's dick twitches and his chest heaves as he eyes Shiro’s face. The serious furrow of his brow, the dilated eyes, and the authoritative tone of voice still echoing in his ears.

Keith swallows, “No, sir.”

Shiro’s lips form a stern line and before Keith can gather a brain cell together long enough to make words, Shiro has him twisted around to face the console.

He can see the workers in the Atlas hanger. Welders. Scientists. Other mechanics gathered to fix the damage dealt by Sendak and the foreign mech.

Shiro’s big body yields against own and the hand in his hair twists and pulls back until Shiro’s mouth can nibble along his neck. His cock grinds against Keith’s ass, a reminder or a promise, Keith can’t wait to find out.

His hands curl around the top of the console, forearms resting over powered down screens and buttons. He shifts his ass back and Shiro hisses against his throat.

“Watch it.” Shiro warns.

“Or what?” Keith snarks, “I thought you were going to fuck me,  _ Captain _ .”

He laughs as Shiro sinks his teeth into the skin under his jaw, flesh hand making quick work of the limited buttons on Keith’s regulation pants.

The first touch of Shiro’s hand on his cock nearly finishes him right there. Keith shouts, startled by the pleasure. But the hand doesn’t stay long. It wiggles the fabric of his pants down until they bunch mid-thigh.

Shiro’s palm is warm and firm as it caresses the curve of his ass. He practically purrs into Keith’s ear as he finds the crease between his cheeks.

Keith whimpers, toes curling in his boots as he waits for the inevitable press of fingers. 

He’d spent an excruciating amount of time preparing for this. From the moment Shiro asked him if he wanted a tour of his new ship, to the knock on his borrowed dorm room signaling his arrival.

“You -” Shiro’s voice stutters and his fingers slip through the lube already leaking from his hole, “You -”

“Sir?” Keith asks innocently.

That innocent confidence dies when Shiro shoves two fingers in to the knuckle. Keith gasps sweetly, head kicking back and ass clenching around the intrusion.

“You  _ planned _ this.” Shiro croaks.

Keith doesn’t get a chance to come back with a cocky retort. Those fingers slip out and thrust back inside. Scissoring and stretching and twisting. He’s more than ready,  _ Shiro _ knows he’s more than ready.

This is punishment.

The best kind.

Keith’s knuckles are turning white as he grips the outer console, teeth raking over his bottom lip with every glide of Shiro’s fingers.

He’s leaking all over the floor. He can feel it dripping from the tip of his cock and oozing down the underside.

“I could have slid right in.” Shiro murmurs in wonder, “How long did you stretch yourself for me, Keith?”

Keith hums happily, “About an hour.”

Shiro chokes behind him. He pulls his fingers out fast and Keith bemoans the loss immediately.

But now he can hear the rustle of fabric and the slip of buttons through holes. He knows exactly what Shiro is doing. He shivers with anticipation, trying to spread his legs, and fails due to the bunched up pants around his thighs.

“Stay still.” Shiro orders.

His cock is blood hot and wide as the tip presses between Keith’s slick cheeks.

“Shiro - Shiro hurry -.” Keith gasps, bracing himself against the console and hanging his head in preparation for the stretch.

Firm metal fingers curl around the back of his neck, squeezing once, “What do you call me?” Shiro demands.

The fire in Keith’s belly flares as lets out a breathy, “ _ Captain _ .”

‘Good boy.’ Shiro murmurs.

They both groan in anguished pleasure as Shiro sinks inside.

It’s been so long that the stretch burns up Keith’s spine. His breath gets caught somewhere inside his chest and the jacket he’s wearing is suddenly uncomfortably sifling.

Shiro’s flesh hand tightens around the bone of Keith’s exposed hip when his cock is buried as deep as it can go. His breathing is labored and there’s even a tremble from the prosthetic hand at the base of his neck.

“So good.” Shiro murmurs, “You’re always so good.”

Keith practically arches under the praise, wiggling his ass and trying to get Shiro to move.

A thumb strokes over his hip, solid and warm, “Patience yields focus, Keith.”

“I’ve been patient enough I think.” Keith growls irritably, “I’m not made of glass.”

“No.” Shiro agrees, “You certainly are not.”

Shiro pulls out slowly and the glide of flesh makes Keith’s breath whistle through his teeth. His forearms strain against the console because he knows what comes next. It may have been a while, but Keith’s body knows Shiro’s and vice versa.

So, the startling slam of Shiro's groin against his ass, sending him up the slope of the console, is only a half-shock.

Keith lets out a garbled sound and rides the aftershocks of every thrust.

Shiro holds nothing back. Not the relentless pounding, nor the tightening of his new hand around Keith’s neck.

It’s just shy of too much and Keith can’t stop the sounds falling from his lips.

His nails scrape uselessly over metal and every thrust sends him up to his toes. His cock bounces against the underside of the console, the cool touch of metal shocking and drawing him closer and closer to the end.

Shiro’s metal hand moves to curl around the base of his throat, forefinger lifting his chin, “Look up.”

Keith struggles with the command, the searing pleasure of Shiro’s thrusts warring with the urge to obey.

He pants harshly as he cracks open his eyes, throat constricting against unyielding metal.

“Look at everyone outside.” Shiro’s voice is low, hypnotic, “Any one of them could look up and see me fucking you.”

It’s a lie.

Keith is almost certain no one can see this far into the air.

But it doesn’t stop the thrill that runs through him.

“What would they think?” Shiro asks, “Seeing the leader of Voltron bent over for the Captain of the Atlas?”

“Sh - Shiro - Shiro,  _ please _ -” Keith gasps, one hand reaching up blindly to hook around the floating arm.

A particularly hard thrust sends him keening, other hand darting up to join the first one.

“ _ What _ do you call me, Keith?” Shiro growls, grinding his cock against Keith's prostate.

Keith shouts, heat gathering at the tip of his cock, “Captain!” his fingers tighten around the arm holding him by the throat, “Fuck -  _ Captain - Captain -.”  _ He says it every time Shiro slams inside, he can feel the the burn building behind his eyes.

Shiro growls out a sharp, “Come for me.”

Keith lets out a high pitched wheeze as he comes. He rises to his toes, dick kicking with the force of his orgasm, fire searing across his skin.

He sobs through it, pawing uselessly at the metal arm as Shiro continues to fuck him, thrusts losing rhythm as he reaches his own end.

“Takashi -.” Keith gasps, twisting his head around to try and meet Shiro’s eyes, mouth, any type of connection.

Shiro’s mouth finds and devours his own, frantic with the need to finish.

Keith moans into the kiss, oversensitive and golden, “Come on, Captain.”

Shiro seizes against him, “Keith -  _ Keith. _ ” His hands squeeze around Keith's throat and hip simultaneously as he comes. It wracks his entire body and lasts far longer than any orgasm Shiro’s ever had with him.

“Ah.” Shiro lets out a whimper when Keith clenches around his dick.

Keith aches everywhere. His uniform is sticky and ruined.

Shiro’s sweaty forehead hits the back of his neck, “God I needed that.”

Keith chuckles through his own labored breathing, “Happy to help.”

“You’re a menace.” Shiro mutters petulantly, “How am I supposed to concentrate if every time someone calls me Captain I think about having you right here?”

Keith hums as Shiro slips out, come dribbling down the back of his thighs. He twists around awkwardly and Shiro helps him pull his pants back up to his waist.

“We’ll be flying separately now.” Keith mutters, “You need something to remember me.”

Shiro laughs softly and noses across Keith’s cheek, “I doubt forgetting you is even possible.” Keith sinks against Shiro’s chest, afterglow a pleasant ache in his bones, “But maybe next time give me something a little less sexual.”

Keith snickers into his shoulder, “No promises.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We all know they've been fucking and that's why Shiro had to go stay with Pidge because Krolia is a Mom.
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/theredpalaladin)!


End file.
